


Day 9: Wearing ugly christmas jumpers

by themillsisters



Series: 25 Days Of Christmas - Swanfire [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 25 Day Holiday OTP Challenge, Emma Forces Him, F/M, I know, Neal Loses any social cred he had left, Oh wait, Snapchat, The World Will Never Know, Why is neal meeting regina??, according to emma is none
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themillsisters/pseuds/themillsisters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Emma forces Neal to put on a christmas jumper and then puts it on snapchat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 9: Wearing ugly christmas jumpers

"Emma please don't make me do this."

"Come on," Emma argued. "Neal, you'll look cute! Come on!"

"I hate you." Neal called.

"Really? 'Cause I think you love me." Emma retorted, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up," Neal sighed.

"He said, flirtatiously."

Neal walked out, there stood him in a Christmas jumper. A  _very ugly_ Christmas jumper. He looked unimpressed, as he walked out all slouched.

"Oh my gosh!" She gushed, "you look adorable!"

"Emma. Never call a man adorable."

She laughed. "Okay! Let me put mine on, one second!" She shouted and ran into her room to change into her jumper, as Neal nodded, annoyed that Emma, once again dragged him into her fiascos, using the one thing that always got him since day they met: puppy dog eyes.

Emma rushed into the room.  _How does a being_ ** _willingly_** _wear this?_ Neal thought, but pushed the thoughts aside. "Okay, snapchat story time!"

" _Wait,_ what? No. No, the whole town has added you, they all watch your story, I will never hear the end of this!"

Emma just gave out her best evil laugh - which was pretty impressive and scary - and got out her phone and took the photo and hit the add button.

"Well. There goes my social life."

"Oh, like you had one?" She teased, bitting her lip, curling into a small smile.

"Hey!" Neal argued, "I am a sociable person."

"If it helps you sleep at night."

"I will kill you."

Emma burst out laughing. "I'm sorry. It's hard to take you seriously in that jumper.."

"I'm taking this shit off."

"No!" Emma exclaimed, "You're wearing it all day. That's the law."

"The _law_?"

"Yes, I am the sheriff, don't question it."

"Sheriff's don't make the laws, Emma. Regina's the one with the law-making."

"Stop!" Emma exclaimed, "stop using my words against me."

"Anything you do or say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

"What the --" Emma questioned, and then sighed, sitting down at the couch.

"No, but seriously, can I  _please_  take this off? I'm meeting Regina and you know how she is with nicknames."

"Actually no," Emma smiled brightly, "because I really wanna know how that'll play out."

"Emma please!" Neal begged, he was certain that he _didn't_ want to know how that'll play out.

"Nope, sorry. Have fun with Regina," Emma smiled at him sweetly, her lips curling into a smile.

"You are an awful person."

"I know."


End file.
